Amin mela lle
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: The story of Haldir's parents and his childhood. Haldir's parents were young when he was conceived. As Haldir gets older, he has to protect his two younger brothers, Rumil and Orophin after tragedy strikes.
1. I Love You

**This idea has been circling around in my brain for some time now, but I was to lazy to write it. Now, I have finally decided to! I do NOT own Lord Of The Rings or the characters, I only gave names to Haldir's parents as they are never mentiond. Elven names belong to the site: ** **. Enjoy!**

There was a time, many years ago, before the war for Middle Earth began, a special gift was awaiting the young elvish couple, Durion and Raina, was expecting a little elfling.

Raina was a pretty elleth, her golden brown hair seemed to glow in the sun and her pale blue eyes glittered like big water droplets. She instantly caught Durion's eyes, and after three years of dating, they decided to be wed with another full year of engagement.

Durion, on the other hand, was a brave captain warrior of Lorien. He was distant towards strangers, but was protective of his family and friends, especially his wife. Now that they were expecting their first child, Durion had to stop working for a while to be with Raina. Of course, she didn't mind this, but she was becoming annoyed with him fretting over the least littelist thing.

"Oh, Durion, do stop worrying. I am becoming very tired of it."

The blonde male knelt down on the floor beside their bed, gently picking up his lover's hand and pressing his soft lips to her knuckles, kissing them individually. Raina laughed lightly, her pale blue eyes meeting with his; a matching pair.

"Oh, Durion..."

Tucking some strands of hair behind her pointed ears, he smiled at her. His smile seemed to give her some comfort, and make her heart swell up with love. The way his touch sent electric waves through her body, as his fingertips traced her cheek bones. She loved it.

"I love you, _Melamin_."

With a happy smile, she leaned up in bed and leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing against her lover's.

"_Amin mela lle_."

Raina placed her hand on Durion's back, gently pushing him closer to her. Their lips met, the kiss was soft and sweet. They stayed that way for a minute, though it seemed like a lifetime. Raina pulled away, giving her husband another quick peck on the lips when she saw him pouting.

"I never knew that I could be so happy."

Durion placed both of his hands on either side of his wife's face, before planting yet another kiss on her delicate, soft, pink lips.

"Neither did I, my love."

Raina relaxed back in their bed, inhaling and exhaling. Durion's hand traveled from her cheek to her swollen belly, he rubbed it, being cautious. Raina only smiled at him, as she played with his other hand that gently held her hand.

The elfling would be coming soon, and they was happy. Very happy. This child was their world, and they wouldn't let anybody hurt it.

_To Be Continued..._

Translations:

_Melamin: My love_

_Amin mela lle: I love you_


	2. Welcome to the world

Raina was now heavily pregnant, and her husband began to worry yet again about the birth of their little one, but decided to keep calm for his beloved. Raina, however, was having much discomfort. Her back and inner thighs would ache, and her belly streched out day by day. Durion would always be there to give her a little foot rub or massage her belly when she returned from her bath. Raina smiled thinking about it, he was so cute!

On this particular day, Raina decided to have a nice soak in the bath. She had been feeling a bit more discomfort than usual, especially around her lower belly area, but she didn't think much of it. She poured in some scented oils, undressed and climbed into the tub. Sighing in pleasure, she closed her eyes and relaxed as the warm water soaked into her skin. The young elleth was glad that her husband finally left her alone for a few, he went to a meeting with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and the other fellow warriors of Lorien.

Thinking about their soon to be baby, Raina placed a delicate hand upon her belly, rubbing it softly in circles.

"Hello, my dear elfling. Are you going to kick for your mother today?"

As if the child could hear her voice, it started to move. Raina smiled as she felt the stirrings of life inside her, her fingertips swirled around the area where she child currently lay, humming a soft tune.

"I can't wait to see you, my child."

Durion returned from the meeting an hour later. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, it was a long day. He plopped himself down on a chair, sighing and looking into the flames on the fire. His eyes started to close, drifting out of conciousness and into sleep.

After Raina was finished washing herself down with soap, she carefully climbed out of the tub, making sure that her feet touched the towel below and that she did not slip. She took a towel out of a twig weaven casket, drying herself off.

All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain sending shock waves throughout her body. Raina held her enlarged belly, taking in a quick gasp. In a hurry, the pregnant elleth dressed in her bed robes, shouting for Durion when she felt another pain shoot through her.

Durion held Raina's clammy hand in his, whispering encouragements in her ear whenever she pushed. The healer gathered some blankets and a clean knife, the birth was almost over.

"Come on, _Melamin_! You can do this!"

With another big push and a cry of pain, Raina felt the child depart from her. The contractions stopped and became nothing but a dull ache, she sighed in relief and lay her head back down on the pillows, easing her grip on her husbands hand.

"You have a healthy elfling boy."

The baby was handed to his mother, Raina couldn't help but cry tears of joy as she saw her newborn son. She studied his perfect little fingers and toes, Durion's eyes also filled up and he just couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He curled one, long digit and stroked the soft, chubby cheek with his knuckle. Raina gasped as the infant opened his eyes for the first time, observing the two strange elves in front of him.

His tiny hands reached from the white, soft blankets to stretch out. Durion laughed, and tapped the button nose, only for the elfling to strunch his face up in protest.

"What shall his name be?" Raina asked her lover, to which Durion was stuck. They never decided a name, as they were discussing, their newborn was staring at them.

"What about Haldir?"

Durion smiled at his wife, planting a short but passionate kiss on her lips.

"I think that is a fine name."


	3. Day Old Haldir

A crying of a child echoed throughout the house of the two elves. Raina sighed and rolled over, so she was facing her husband. Her eyes fluttered open, almost going cross-eyed as her eyesight focused. Durion smiled at the gorgeous sight before him, tucking a strand of golden brown hair behind the delicate pointy ear.

"Shall I go to him, my love?"

Durion shook his head, pulling the bed covers off him and climbing out of bed.

"No, I'll go to him."

Raina's eyes followed her husband from the bed to the wooden crib in the middle of the room. Inside the crib, was a squirming baby, who seemed sad. Raina smiled as Durion shushed their child, picking him up and cradeling him close to his chest.

"Hush, hush. There, there, my son. Do not cry."

The baby's cries eventually quieted down, soon turning to soft breathing.

"You're good with him, my love."

Durion placed the baby back down in the crib, tucking the soft blankets over the tiny body, kissing the child's forehead.

"And you, with him."

Raina smiled, now fully awake, she sat up in be, placing her hands behind her head. Durion climbed back in their bed, hugging his wifes' waist, kissing her shoulder. Raina slightly blushed, as her head turned to face him, his lips crashed into hers. The elleth teased, licking the elf's bottom lip, earning a groan from him. She pulled away, leaving her husband unsatisfied.

"I love the way you kiss, my dear."

Raina smiled brightly, giving Durion another peck on the lips.

"And I love the way you so desperatley want to take me, again and again."

The elf blushed, smiling in pride at the mews that were heard. Raina looked over at the crib, she felt tears of joy almost prick her eyes. She felt an unconditional love for their newborn baby, nothing could change that. Ever.

"Our son is a treasure."

Durion nodded in agreement, lying back down in bed, snuggeling his head in Raina's arm. In responce, Raina took her hands away from the back of her head, and placed them over Durion's, as they both joined each other in a peaceful nights sleep.

In the morning, Raina was greeted with a happy sight. Durion was holding baby Haldir close to his chest, humming a lullaby. The young elleth smiled as she sat up in their bed, giggeling lightly, causing Durion to turn around and smile at her.

"The morning greets us."

Durion nodded, kissing his day old son on the forehead. Raina watched in awe as Durion placed the child in her arms, the she-elf cradeled her baby boy, laughing as he snuggeled deeper into his mother's chest. She loved her son, that would never change for the world.


	4. A Little Love

Raina was still asleep in bed, she needed more sleep than normal lately; she just figured that it was because of Haldir's birth that tired her out.

Durion walked into their bedroom, placing a sleepy baby Haldir in his crib, tucking him in gently with the baby blue and white blankets. Haldir reached his tiny arms out of the blankets, rubbing his eyes before finally settling down to rest.

Durion smiled upon the sight of his sleeping wife. The elf sat on their bed and stroked Raina's soft, brown hair. He felt pride for his child and lover, they were the two most important people in his life. He planted a kiss on her temple, watching her sleep.

Raina woke up an hour later, she sat up in bed and rubbed the back of her neck. Looking to the left hand side of her, she saw Durion sleeping in bed. The elleth smiled, she decided to wake him up so she kissed him lightly on his bottom lip. She giggled when she saw him try to kiss her back, but failed as she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

Raina smiled, placing her hands on both sides of his face.

"To welcome the afternoon."

Raina placed her lips fully over Durion's, this time he had the satisfaction of being enveloped by her lips. Raina relaxed on top of him, slightly moving up and down as he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"Mhm...Raina..."

Raina smirked in the kiss, growing more and more needy by the minute. Durion groaned as she straddled him, feeling his leggings get tighter as his thickness grew larger.

Raina pulled away from the kiss, moaning. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer, she sat up and ran her hand over the tightness inbetween his legs.

"Durion..."

"Raina..."

Leaning down to give him one last kiss, Raina lay down and placed her head on her husband's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Just when Durion decided to ask Raina something, Haldir started to cry again. This time, Raina got up to see to her child, while Durion was stuck with the question in his head.

"Aw, my sweet son. Do not cry, my child. Your mother is here, it's okay."

Durion watched as his wife comforted their son, his cries soon returned to soft breathing once more. Raina placed Haldir back in his crib, tucking him in softly.

"I guess he just missed his mummy."

Durion smiled, Raina got back in bed and snuggled close to him as soon as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Raina, I need to ask you something."

Curious, Raina's eyes grew wide.

"What is it, my love?"

Durion bit his lip in thought, he wondered if it was right to ask her, but he decided to anyways.

"Do you want to...you know..."

Raina smiled friendly as his voice got quieter towards the end, placing a small kiss on his lips she shook her head for no.

"Not yet, my love. I have not long given birth to our son, maybe when he's a bit older."

Durion nodded, kissing his wife's temple as they both faded back into sleep, and each others dreams.


	5. Little Haldir

"Ada! Naneth!"

A toddler Haldir was running around the house, giggling as he imagined he was in a forest and playing with the animals.

Raina looked down as she saw her little elfling bump into her leg, smiling, she bent down to pick him up.

"What's wrong, Haldir?"

The little elfling was panting as his mother carried him. He clung onto her dress, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Animals...chasing...me..."

Raina gasped, then kissed her child's forehead.

"Oh no! Bad animals!"

Haldir giggled, his eyes started to close and reopen, Raina looked at her son, smiling as he started to yawn.

"Time for nap time."

Haldir nodded, to tired to protest. He fell asleep on the way to his room, Raina smiled as she tucked her sleeping child into bed. She wished him good dreams as she left the room, closing the door as quietly as she could.

Durion was in their bedroom, waiting for his wife. He was reading a book, peeping from the pages every now and then to see if she was coming. As soon as he got to the good part in the chapter he was reading, Raina sat on the bed, snatched the book away from him and pressed her lips firmly onto his.

"Raina!"

The elleth smiled, pulling away and staring into his gorgeous eyes. Durion smiled and ran his fingers through her brown tresses, that seemed to have a light tint of blonde whenever the sun shone.

Raina placed her hands on either side of her partner's face, nuzzeling her nose onto his. Durion smiled, kissing her neck when her body was pulled closer to his muscular one. Raina gasped, turning her head to a side and closing her eyes.

"Do you want to share love?"

Raina thought for a moment, her expression turned from pleased to worried.

"It's still a bit to early to have another child, is it not?"

Durion shook his head, giving his spouse a friendly smile.

"No, _A'maelamin_. Not in my opinion, I would love to have another elfling."

Raina kissed her mate, licking his bottom lip; teasing him. He pouted and made his eyes look like a puppy, pleading her not to stop.

"Soon, _Melamin_. Soon."

It was a Spring morning, Raina was cooking dinner and smiled as she saw Durion and Haldir playing outside. Durion was chasing Haldir, and when he caught him, Haldir would be tickled until he surrendered.

Raina shook her head with a smile, Haldir almost looked like a copy of his father. No doubt that when Haldir grows up, he will look the same as Durion.

"Dinner is ready!"

Before she could even blink, Haldir ran past Raina with Durion walking behind.

"He's a lively child."

Durion nodded, kissing Raina on the lips.

"Like you in bed."

Raina playfully elbowed her spouse in the ribs, before placing the food on three plates and serving them out at the table.

Translations:

_A'maelamin: _My Beloved

_Melamin:_ My Love


End file.
